Diel
by MDW23
Summary: El tiempo arregla algunas cosa y complica muchas otras (M: Contenido Sexual Explicito)


Historia corta

Contenido sexual explicito

No poseo ningún derecho de autor sobre los personajes y/o serie

Las criticas son bienvenidos

* * *

Zeit

Primer Arco: Gritos del Pasado

Capítulo I: Tragos

Los gritos inundan la calle solitaria, gritos de dolor y tristeza, gritos de un corazón desquebrajado, gritos de una joven mujer que intentan que el hombre a su lado muestre al menos un poco de compasión; sin embargo en el profundo mar de sentimientos solo no quiere aceptar que aquel hombre no la ama, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, de todo lo que le dio y de todo lo que está dispuesto a darle.

Un sonido más acaba con el escándalo, el joven de los cabellos chocolate toma su mejilla por puro instinto y ve como aquella mujer se retira furiosa y con lágrimas en su rostro, se siente miserable pero no por hacer llorar a quien hace unos momentos era su pareja sino por ver que en su corazón tiene la facilidad de dejarla ir sin ni siquiera preocuparse por perseguirla, un puño cerrado lo vuelve a la realidad tal vez nunca la amo y esos últimos ocho meses a su lado solo fue una dulce distracción. No hay dolor en su garganta como tampoco hubo calidez en su corazón por aquella pelirroja que ahora ya no está en su campo de visión

-Esa fue una buena bofetada – el tono burlón de aquella joven le causa algo de gracia en este momento amargo de autoconocimiento

-Pensé que con tu nuevo novio tu habito de acosarme se habían acabado – el joven Díaz siguió con el humor algo mórbido de su "amiga", y con una sonrisa en la cara voltea para una conversación más íntima con la ojimarron.

-La malas costumbre nunca mueren Díaz, te he acosado desde el kínder; pero hoy tienes suerte solo fue pura casualidad – la respuesta de Janna provoca una risa irónica en Marco.

-Realmente mi suerte apesta – el muchacho suspira en la derrota pero al menos le hace olvidar lo amargo que fueron los últimos segundos, bueno sería una distracción si es que su compañía no le recordara el constante fracaso que tiene en el amor

-Con esa ya son tres al hilo, al menos con Ellie duraste más que con Daniela – los gestos con la mano de la joven mujer comienzan a alterar al latino

-Ordonia - y lo consiguió ella sabía que solo utilizaba su apellido cuando realmente lograba alterarlo

-La primera ronda va por mi cuenta – una invitación informal era todo lo que necesitaba la joven de cabello negro para evitar el enojo de quien ha conocido casi toda su vida. En tanto Marco cayó en resignación de seguirle el juego a quien consideraba una compañera en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores

Tras una larga caminata silenciosa los dos jóvenes entran al mismo club de siempre, en aquel lugar con rasgos elegantes en donde muchos jóvenes pasaban las noches pero extrañamente el bullicio no era más que el de la música suave de fondo y de las conversaciones ocasionales

-Un Farnell por favor – Marco pide su bebida al barman con una educación no muy común para los consumidores de aquel lugar

\- El Clericot de siempre por favor Jam – la confianza de Janna con el empleado demuestran la cantidad usual de visitas en el bar.

-Comienzas fuerte Díaz, no me hagas cargarte a casa – el tono coqueto y burlón de Janna ya no surte el mismo efecto que cuando eran adolescentes, pues mucho ha pasado y no son los mismos que cuando iban a la secundaria, al menos lo era para Marco quien poco a poco descubrió la manera de hacerle frente a su acosadora frecuente.

-Al menos yo no pido un jugo de frutas en un bar – un golpe fuerte perturbo el ambiente en el bar seguido de la carcajada de Marco.

-Una risa, es una mejor respuesta a lo que me esperaba Díaz, te estas acostumbrando a romper corazones – el comentario con un tinte de malicia vuelve a provocar una sonrisa en Marco

-Gracias Janna, ya me había olvidado la última vez que vinimos aquí – el joven latino está agradecido con su compañera pues sabe muy bien cuál es su intención ya que en Janna Ordonia puede ver a una acosadora constante como a una verdadera amiga

En tanto la joven de cabellos negros se avergüenza de la declaración de su mejor amigo y logra contraatacar con la astucia de siempre – Si la última vez fue hace ocho meses – un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos solo interrumpido por el momento en que Marco pidió su segundo trago.

-Tranquilo vaquero, por más buena resistencia que tengas dos seguidos no es buena idea – la preocupación se hizo evidente en la filipina

-Pensé que el chico seguro era yo, Janna – Marco solo mira su vaso sin vacilar en su segundo trago.

-Estas bien Marco, no pensé que te afectaría tanto… - el balbuceo de la última frase es evidente, sin embargo la joven no duda en terminar – tu sabes lo de Ellie, y todo eso de la – y aunque había tenido la valentía de tocar es reciente punto sensible no pudo terminar de hablar ya que los ojos de Marco se había fijado en los suyos y luego de un breve suspiro del latino el silencio volvió a dominar en la conversación.

-Me gustaría decir que me ha afectado, pero solo siento algo de alivio, sé que estoy siendo cruel pero no iba a ningún lugar con ella… de cierta forma se sentía que mi tiempo con ella era demasiado largo – el latino se volvió a concentrar en su bebida

-Ya veo, es lo mismo de la últimas veces; sabes si lo intentas con Kelly tal vez no te aburras de ella… - un suspiro corta la oferta a su compañero seguido una resignada confesión - Marco quiero ser sincera contigo, te debo mucho y no te quiero ofender pero también sé que esto lo has pensado alguna vez – un largo suspiro le dio fuerza para continuar – Acaso no has pensado que el problema no es la tierra; desde que regresaste tienes esa maldita mirada; incluso cuando estas con tus amigos te vez aburrido, lo has probado todo; futbol, karate, surf pero nada de eso te llena, estás buscando algo que no encontraras en la tierra – aunque el joven intento no mirar a su amiga ella pudo ver cómo le prestaba atención a tus palabras

-No creo que sea eso Janna, el Marco que le gustaba la aventura ya no existe, seamos realistas Janna eso fue cuando era un adolecente, ahora tenemos responsabilidades y sabes que hablo por los dos; nunca pensé que entraras a la universidad, no quiero volver a decepcionar a mis padres, ellos realmente se están esforzando y no quiero arrojarlo por la borda – la molestia de Janna está creciendo al ver que no responde directamente lo que dice.

-Chico Seguro – la última frase de joven mujer es casi un susurro pero le causa gracia a Marco que con un gesto levanta su copa para un brindis intimo con su mejor amiga – Por el futuro economista seguro y la abogada reina del Inframundo – Una gran sonrisa se forma en el rostro de filipina por la ocurrencia de su compañía, quien sin vergüenza alguna le sigue su juego lo que produce el clásico sonido del vidrio chocando

-Y por cierto ¿dónde está tu prometido?, no quiero ser reducido a cenizas por invitar a su novia a tomar – otro golpe cae en el brazo de Marco – oye ese si dolió – la queja de Marco esconde una sonrisa

-Debe atender algunos asuntos – la cara seria de Janna, indica a Marco que no debe seguir excavando en ese tema.

-Al menos ya no niegas que sea tu prometido – el placer de Marco por tener a su amiga entre las cuerdas le incita a seguir fastidiándola – pero pronto se detiene al ver la tristeza en la faz de su amiga

-Lo siento, no quise… - un suspiro evito que continúe con su miserable disculpa – si puedo ser de ayuda me puedes contar lo que paso – los ojos de Janna reflejan una carga que no puede compartir ni siquiera con su mejor amigo

-Si te digo lo que sucedió no podrás perdonarme nunca – Marco se sorprendió por la palabras de su amiga y en sus adentros sabía que su amiga estaba pasando por un mal rato, ahora ya no podía ignorar como ella había estado atenta a su celular, ni el balanceo de sus piernas en la silla alta de la barra, algo realmente difícil estaba pasando con Janna Ordonia y no era capaz de compartirlo con nadie

Todos los pensamientos de Marco se interrumpieron cuando un mensaje se hizo presente en el móvil de Janna y de cierta forma el alivio en la cara de su amiga lo hizo sentirse más ligero.

-Lo siento Marco tengo que irme – la prisa se instauro en la filipina a lo cual el joven latino comprendio que su noche de tragos había acabado

-Si todo sucede bien no dudes en contármelo – Marco siempre estaría para Janna como ella siempre había estado para él; a lo cual la joven de cabello negro no dudo en asentir.

Con la conversación concluida los dos jóvenes amigos se separaron en diferentes caminos, una vuelta a la triste realidad para el latino que contemplaba la luna y las pocas estrellas en el cielo de Los Ángeles

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
